


Going for a Drive

by silentid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stancest Week 2017, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentid/pseuds/silentid
Summary: Stanley and Stanford celebrate after taking their driver's test.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Day 1 of Stancest Week 2017.

“I can’t believe I passed and you didn’t, Sixer,” Stan said as the twins followed their mother out of the DMV. “I guess you can’t just learn to drive from a book.”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Ford fumed as they made their way towards the red El Diablo in the back of the lot. “I got a perfect score on the written exam. I literally know more about the rules of the road, but they gave Stanley his license and not me.”

“Alright, you two that’s enough,” their mother said. 

“Can I drive, Ma?” Stan asked. His grin was filled with eager energy. 

His mother eyed him for a couple of moments. “I guess a deal is a deal. Your father did say whichever of you got your license first could have Shermie’s old car.” She passed Stan the key and made her way to the passenger side. Ford was already there, spluttering with his outrage. 

The three Pines got in the car. It started with a satisfying rumble. Stan patted the dash reverently, before pulling out of the lot and onto the road. 

“Don’t worry, Poindexter, I’ll help you practice. With all my expertise, you’ll pass next time for sure.”

Ford was ready to snark back at his brother but their mother cut him off. 

“That sounds lovely, Stanley. Doesn’t it, Stanford? You two will have lots of time to practice while your father and I are out of town this week.”

“Sounds great, Ma,” Stanley said excitedly. “We could even get started tonight. Go out for a celebratory drive and get some practice in. Plus, it’ll keep us outta your and Pop’s hair while you’re gettin’ ready to go to Grandma’s.”

Stan pulled the car up to a smooth stop outside the family pawnshop.

“That’s a good idea, sweetheart,” she said. She leaned over and kissed Stan’s cheek, before pulling some cash out of her purse. Turning around she addressed Stanford. “Now I won’t be telling you father about how the test went. I spoke with the woman at the front desk and she said you could take the test again next week, Stanford. I’m sure with your brother’s help you’ll pass it no problem and your father will never need to know.”

“Thanks, Ma,” Stanford mumbled. His head hung and he glared at his hands. 

Their mother pushed the money into Ford’s gaze. “That’s twenty dollars. If it runs out before we get home, you’re on your own,” she said, and then stepped out of the car. 

Stanford hopped out of the backseat. Mother and son embraced briefly on the sidewalk before she headed into the building. Ford slipped into the front seat of the El Diablo. 

“So where do you want to go first?” Stan asked his brother. He was bouncing slightly in the driver’s seat, to excited to care about seeming childish. 

“I don’t know,” Ford said petulantly, “maybe the pier?”

“C’mon, Stanford, the pier? Really?” Stan cried incredulously. “We could walk there. We’ve got a car now, you’ve gotta start thinking bigger.”

“Hmm, well I guess we could drive out to Ocean City,” Ford said. He was still upset about not getting his license on the first try but Stanley’s excitement was infectious. 

“Now you’re talking, Sixer,” Stan said. He let out an excited whoop and revved the car so that it peeled away from the curb. 

Ford grabbed onto the dashboard, his knuckles white. “Slow down, Stanley,” he cried out.

Stan simply laughed, enjoying the feeling of the car responding to his touch as they headed out of town. He also couldn’t deny that some of the enjoyment came from Stanford’s panic.

“I still can’t believe they gave you your license and I didn’t get mine,” Stanford grumbled. 

“Hey, you know I’ll totally give you rides and stuff if you don’t get your license,” Stan said as he settled in for the drive. Ocean City wasn’t far but it was a couple of towns over. “But I’m serious about helping you pass the test. You just need more practice. I bet that jackass proctor made some comment about your hands and that threw you off.”

Ford clenched his fists at Stan’s words. That was actually pretty close to what had happened. He was always impressed with Stan’s perceptiveness. His twin almost always knew the exact thing Stanford needed to hear. Of course, those few times he said the wrong thing it was the worst possible thing he could have said. That was the danger of knowing someone as intimately as they knew one another; you also knew exactly how to push the other person’s buttons.

“I would appreciate your help, Stanley,” Ford finally said. He glanced shyly at his twin. 

“Awesome, so celebration and fun tonight and then we’ll get practicing tomorrow. You’ll have your license in no time, or at the very least before Ma and Pops get back.”

Stan’s face lit up with determination while he talked. Ford couldn’t help but admire the planes of his brother’s face as they were cast in the alternating light and shadow of the street lights. Baby fat still clung to Stanley’s cheeks but Ford was certain that he would grow handsomely into their strong jaw and oversized nose. 

Ford was so busy daydreaming about Stan’s current and future good looks he didn’t notice how it was effecting his body. Stan however had, they were almost to Ocean City and Ford had just been staring at him for a while now. The beginning of his erection pushing against his pants made it pretty clear what he was thinking about. 

Casually Stan lifted his hand from the shifter and reached across the front seat. He placed it on Stanford’s knee and squeezed.

The feeling of Stanley’s hand on his knee was enough to startle Ford back to reality. It also made him very aware of his stiffening erection. He mentally cursed his teenage body’s hormonal overreaction to the simplest things. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

“Thought you might like some help with that,” Stanley replied, his voice husky. With his eyes still trained on the road, his hand slowly traveled up his brother’s inner thigh. 

Stanford’s breath caught. He desperately wanted to berate Stanley about the dangers of being distract on the road, but he couldn’t stand the idea of losing his brother’s touch.

“Pull over,” Ford ordered. 

Stan glanced once at his brother’s dark eyes and serious countenance before taking the next exit. 

“Yes, sir,” he said. Stanley had overheard some of the older boys talking about a place near Ocean City that had good views and was just the right kind of secluded for taking a girl to. 

Stan was so focused on following the half-remembered directions that he missed the effect his words had on his brother. He found the secluded turn out and parked the car. It was up a small rise and gave them a nice view of the city and the ocean. 

Stan opened his mouth to comment on the view but Ford beat him to it. As soon as the car was parked he had clambered out of his seat and into Stan’s lap. Ford planted his hands on either side of Stan’s head. 

“Say it again,” he growled. Their faces were only inches apart. 

“Someone’s eager,” Stan joked as he brought his hands up to rest on Ford’s hips. “Whatta you want me to say?”

“When I told you to pull over…” Ford started to say. Now that he was trying to voice his desire out loud, he was kind of embarrassed at how turned on he was by something so simple. He figured he had nothing to lose and rushed through the rest of his thought. “… and you called me ‘sir,’ do that again.”

Stanley smirked up at his brother. “Shoulda known you would be into that kind of thing, sir.”

Ford shivered at the word, he ground his hips down causing both brothers to groan. 

“Is this okay?” Ford asked.

“More than okay,” Stan replied, running his hands along Ford’s sides. “What do you want me to do next, sir?”

“Backseat, now,” Ford growled while scrambling from Stan’s lap. He opened the driver’s door and tumbled out of the car.

Meanwhile Stan took the faster route, over the back of the front seat’s bench. He landed awkwardly on the back seat with an oomph. But he was already rearranging himself on his back when Ford opened the back door and let a gust of warm summer air in. 

Ford stopped for a moment in the doorway to admire the sight before him. Stanley sprawled on the backseat. His knees were slightly bent, legs sprawled open. This left nothing to hide his erection, his jeans obviously tented. 

As Ford’s eyes traveled up Stan’s body the brothers made eye contact. Ford’s tongue swiped across his lower lip. He quickly crawled into the backseat and over Stanley. 

“Good boy,” Ford said, his voice rough. He ran his hands over Stan’s chest. With only a tight t-shirt over it he could make out all of his brother’s muscles and the pudge on his stomach. 

Stan arched into Ford’s touch, a quiet moan escaping his lips. 

“Look who is eager now,” Ford said with his own smirk. He rocked back so that his ass just brushed over the bulge in Stan’s pants. 

“P-please, sir. I need more,” Stan said. His words stuttered slightly as Ford continued his teasing.

Ford stiffened before surging forward and roughly kissing Stan. His hands tightly squeezed Stan’s biceps while he ground their hips together. 

They became lost in each other. The brothers traded sloppy kisses and rutted against one another. The friction from their too tight pants was almost as pleasurable as that from each other’s movement. 

The car rocked with their movements, filling with quiet gasps and moans. The light from outside was muted as the windows fogged up and the brothers were left in their own dim world. 

Ford eagerly moved his kisses from Stan’s lip to his jaw, working his way down to Stan’s neck. A thrill shot through him when he remembered that their parents were out of town and no one would question either of their appearances for a week. With that in mind he set about sucking marks onto Stan’s skin.

Stan arched further into Ford when he felt his brother’s mouth on his neck. He locked his hands onto Ford’s ass, encouraging his brother to move impossibly closer. 

They continued to rock against each other both edging closer and closer to an orgasm. 

Ford stopped sucking hickies onto Stan and hung his head in the crook of Stan’s neck, his senses overwhelmed by his brother’s scent. 

“So, good. Just like that, Stanley,” he mumbled between broken gasps. 

The praise coupled with the sparks of pleasure coming from his cock sent Stan over the edge. He stiffened against Ford, his hands gripping Ford’s ass even tighter. He keened quietly as he saw sparks and his cock pulsed in his jeans. 

Ford picked up his rhythm as Stan stiffened. He let out his own moan when Stan’s grip tightened on his ass. It was bordering on painful and almost too much, but it only spurred him towards his own orgasm. When he came, he muffled his shout by biting down on Stan’s clothed shoulder. 

Stan let out a surprised yelp at the bite, not expecting it to be the first thing he felt after his orgasm. But it didn’t stop him from gently rocking against Ford while his brother came. 

Ford collapsed on top of Stan as he came down. Stan just rubbed his hand soothingly along Ford’s back.

“Good?” he asked when Ford nuzzled against his neck.

“Yeah,” Ford replied.

“We’re gonna have to try more of that ‘sir’ stuff when we’ve got more room to work,” Stan said.

“You’re okay with it?” Ford asked self-consciously. He sat up just enough to look Stanley in the eye. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Course not.” Stan drew Ford’s right hand up towards their faces. “Nothing about you is weird, Sixer,” he said before pressing a kiss to Ford’s open palm.

Ford blushed at that. “Stop, Stanley,” he ordered.

“Of course, sir,” Stan said jokingly. But he kept pressing kisses to the pads of Ford’s fingers.

“I’m serious Stanley, you need to stop,” Ford said, his voice breaking slightly. “If you keep going, I’m-I’m going to get hard again and I don’t want to, uhm, do that with ejaculate in my pants.”

Stan huffed out a laugh as he collapsed back onto the seat, letting Ford’s hand fall to his chest.

“Seriously, Poindexter, you just rubbed one out on your little brother and you can’t come up with anything better than ‘ejaculate’?” Stan teased.

Ford looked indignant at Stan’s words and he began to puff up. Stan knew a potential lecture when he saw one so he acted quickly to cut Ford off. 

“Stanford, how about we head home so you don’t have to worry about the jizz anymore.”

Ford punched Stan’s arm. “You’re disgusting. But yes, it is probably best if we just head home,” Ford said while shuffling off Stan and out of the car. 

“Alright, but after we practice your driving tomorrow we’re getting a fancy dinner to celebrate,” Stan said as he followed Ford out into the muggy summer night.


End file.
